The Townsville Dance
by evilduckie01
Summary: It's time for the Annual Townsville Dance! Mainly Ace/Buttercup but with some Bubbles/Boomer Blossom/OC and One-Sided Mitch/Buttercup. Title may change. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not from America so I don't know much about American High Schools. Sorry if I got anything wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Buttercup's POV

The annual Townsville dance was coming up. I wasn't planning to go. Bubbles was going with Boomer, Blossom was going with Elmer and the Professor was going with Miss Keane. I was just going to fly round the city, making sure that the city was safe. Why would I be bothered to go to a stupid dance. I don't dance.

My sisters and I were in our last year of High School. At lunch Mitch Mitchelson came up to me.

"Hey, Buttercup. Do you wanna go to the dance with me. I heard you weren't going with anyone," he said.

"Err, I dunno, Mitch. I wasn't really planning on going to the dance. I need to make sure that the city's safe anyway so I better not go, just in case a giant monster attacks or something. I won't be there to save the day," I replied. Mitch laughed.

"You know nothing bad happens at the Townsville dance. The villains are too busy wandering about, feeling sorry for themselves because they havn't got a date. Their losers, Buttercup. Townsville can go without protecting for one night. Come to the dance with me. It'll be fun," argued Mitch. I thought about it.

"OK. I'll go with you," I said.

"Great. See you later," said Mitch.

"Yeah, See you later," I replied. Mitch walked over to his friends, grinning. I wasn't sure why I'd agreed to go to the dance with Mitch. I probably needed a break from crime fighting. Now we were older, My sisters and I could handle crime on our own now that we were older, so we didn't need to hang around with each other. We all had our own friends. Blossom hung around some nerds but was also happy on her own, studying. Bubbles was usually gossiping or texting someone or another. I usually hung out with Mitch and his mates, but today, for some reason, I dicided to spend time with my sisters.

Just as I was about to head over to where Blossom and Bubbles were, the bell went and I had to make my way to English. Luckily, the rest of the day passed quickly and soon I was walking home with my sisters, chatting to them about the dance.

"You seem cheerful this afternoon, Buttercup. I thought you weren't interested in the dance," said Blossom.

"Yeah. I never thought that you'd get exited over Mitch asking you out." said Bubbles. I opened my mouth to ask her how she knew.

"Boomer told me. He heard it off Brick," interrupted Bubbles.

"Gossip travels fast in this school," I said.

"So is it true? Are you going to the Townsville Dance with Mitch?" asked Blossom, eagerly. I nodded my head. Bubbles and Blossom squeaked with excitement.

"Yeah, he asked me at Lunch," I confirmed.

"Just wait until everyone hears about this!" said Bubbles, whipping out her mobile phone.

"Hey, wait a minit! Don't you dare start spreading rumors about me. You didn't like it when I told everyone that you still go to bed with a teddy and suck your thumb. If I can't spread stuff about you, you can't spread stuff about me," I snapped.

"But that was mean. Stop shouting at me. I'm not doing anything wrong. Blossom, tell her!" whined Bubbles. Her bottom lip started to quiver and her eyes filled up with tears.

"Crybaby," I muttered.

"Buttercup, that's mean. You shouldn't upset Bubbles like that. Apologize, now," nagged Blossom.

"No. I can say what I like. You can't stop me," I argued. I was fed up with Blossom nagging me and Bubbles crying like a baby. Angrily, I took off and flew away. I wasn't sure where I was heading. All I knew was that I wasn't going home. Not yet. I needed some alone time. I landed in an alleyway in the middle of Townsville. It was dark and kind of spooky. I decided to wander around town for a bit. I turned around…but someone was stood behind me.

"Well,well, well. If it isn't Buttercup. Are ya gonna beat me up and throw me in Jail? I aint doin' nuthin' wrong" said a familiar voice.

Ace.

_…to be continued_

* * *

Please Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Buttercup's POV**

.I turned around…but someone was stood behind me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Buttercup. Are ya gonna beat me up and throw me in Jail? I aint doin' nuthin' wrong" said a familiar voice.

Ace.

"What do you want, Ace?" I said. Ace smirked.

"Can't I see my favourite little Powdapuff girl?" he asked. I was furious that he called me a "Powderpuff girl' but I wondered if he really meant that I was his favourite. I hadn't trusted Ace since the time that I was five years old and he used me to try and hurt my sisters.

"Leave me alone, Ace. I'm not in the mood," I said.

"Aww, Is little Cuppo cranky?" he teased.

"Shut up, Ace. Don't call me Cuppo. And you didn't answer my question. What the hell do you want?" I demanded.

"Sorry. Buttercup, then," he said.

"What is it? Why are you bothering me?" I asked. I was started to feel pissed off.

"So…what are ya doing on Saturday?" he asked, looking at the ground. Saturday. That was the day of the Dance.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked him.

"I just wondered. Are you going to the Dance this year?" he asked.

"Err, yeah, I am. I'm going with Mitch. Why did you want to know that for?" I asked curiously. Ace looked slightly disappointed when I said I was going with Mitch.

"Oh, I was just being nosy. Anyway, I'd better go. The gang will be wondering where I am," he said.

"OK then," I replied. Ace turned and walked away. I stood alone in the alleyway for a few minutes, thinking about what Ace had said. Did he like me? Did he want to go to the Dance with me? He seemed pretty serious when he asked me if I was going to the Dance and he looked kind of upset when I said I was going with Mitch. If I had said I wasn't going to the dance, would he have asked if I wanted to go with him? And if he did ask me, would he really have meant it? And would I say yes?

That last question puzzled me. Half of me wanted to say no. He was a bad guy, a criminal, and I was a Superhero. But the other half of me wanted to say yes. Deep down inside I knew I liked him. Loved him. I knew that I didn't really want to be with Mitch. Part of me wanted to run after him and tell him that I would go to the dance with him, not caring what Mitch thought. I could beat him up anytime, anywhere. It was my choice.

But I didn't. I stood there for a few more minutes, then took off and headed home. I didn't know what to do. I planned to ask Blossom and Bubbles for advice. As annoying as they were, they were my sisters and I knew I could trust them. I wouldn't mention Ace, of course. If they knew he was involved, Bubbles would tease me for still liking him after all the stuff he'd done and spread it around school. Any excuse for gossip. Blossom would nag me, as usual. She'd tell me that I was a Powerpuff girl, that I was supposed to be good and remind me that he was a villain, and remind me about that time when I was five, when he used me. Bringing up old stuff. But still, it couldn't hurt to ask.

* * *

Please Review!!


End file.
